


Three Bauerschwein Encounters

by halfadozentimes



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfadozentimes/pseuds/halfadozentimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Monroe encountered Bauerschwein, and the one time Nick did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First and Second Encounters

The first time Monroe was approached by a Bauerschwein, it was bright and sunny and in his own yard. The man said Monroe would pay if he didn't stop what he was doing, Monroe punched him in the mouth and warned him not to come back, and that was that. He hadn't stopped to ask what the warning was about. He didn't care what they thought he was doing wrong, he just cared about them staying away from him and Nick. The second time wasn't quite as simple.

It all happened far too fast for him to be able to really tell the story of what went on. Monroe had simply been walking downtown, enjoying the warm weather and grabbing a cup of coffee, when he was attacked and everything blurred together.

There were shouts and guns pressed to his back and hands pushing and pulling him into an alley and down a manhole. A sewer. He had been dragged into a god damn sewer, like something out of a horror movie. He hit the ground hard with a groan of pain, immediately trying to get his feet and figure out what was going on.

At least half a dozen, maybe more, men were surrounding him, all Bauerschwein. He hadn't noticed at first, being taken by surprise like that, but he could smell it now, although all of their faces were hidden behind ski masks.

"What's going on?" Monroe yelled over the noise, holding his hands out in defense.

"Don't think we don't know what you've done!" One of them snapped.

"Associating with a Grimm!" Another explained.

"Does he know what you are?", "Are you using him to go after us?", and other such questions filled the air before the Bauerschwein who seemed to be in charge yelled for silence.

"Listen, there must be some kind of misunderstanding here, I have no idea what you're all talking about." Monroe would never deny knowing Nick to a normal person, he was head over heels for the guy and always willing to talk about it, but to a group of Bauerschwein who were always looking to take down a Blutbad, he could lie.

"Don't play dumb with me. You let that scumbag sleep in your bed," the apparent ringleader hissed with absolute disgust.

Monroe lashed out at that, fully woged before he even reached the first Bauerschwein. He went for the man's throat, not even thinking about the fact that he was the smallest of the group and probably rather young. He felt flesh against his teeth and then he was yanked backwards, thrown onto the ground again.

Monroe could easily win a fight against one Bauerschwein, maybe two, but six? He didn't stand a chance. They were all on him at once, punching and kicking every inch of his body as they yelled all kinds of insults and profanity; not only towards him, but towards Nick as well. Monroe tried to protect himself but there was nothing he could do, lying on the ground unshielded. Even when he tried to block their blows, they had no problem hitting his arms just as hard as they would hit anything else. One of them kicked him straight in the mouth, filling it with blood as he groaned in pain and tried desperately to roll over. Monroe was in so much pain that he didn't think he could handle any more, when the guns were pulled on him again. He heard the shots and felt a sharp pain in multiple spots on his abdomen. 

"You've earned this for what you've done." Finally, thankfully, they all stopped hitting him, and climbed back up the manhole into the alley above.

Once he was alone, Monroe frantically ran his hands down his front to find where the bullets had entered him: one in his stomach and two in his chest. His labored breathing wasn't quite painful yet, but it was certainly uncomfortable. Due to the pressure in his head, the faint thump of his heart, and the blood flowing steadily out of him, Monroe figured he didn't have much time. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone, which had somehow avoided the bullets. He should have called 911, he knew that, there was still a chance to be saved, but he didn't. Instead he dialed Nick's cell phone number. 

"Hey baby, what's up?" Nick answered after the third ring. 'Baby' certainly wasn't Monroe's favorite pet name, but he wasn't going to complain like he did other times.

"Nick," Monroe responded quietly as a test of his voice, not sure that it would even work.

"Are you okay?"

"I...yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Just calling to see how your day's going."

"It's going alright. We're slow at work, so Hank and I are just hanging out right now. He says hi, by the way." Hank raised an eyebrow sarcastically at Nick, as he hadn't really said anything at all.

"As long as you're enjoying your time." Monroe held the phone away from his mouth for a second, letting out one of the first shaky breaths that actually caused him pain.

"Hey, I get off in a few hours, what do you want for dinner? I can just pick something up on my way home and we can watch a movie or something. Does Chinese sound good to you?"

"That sounds great, Nick."

"I can't wait to see you tonight. It feels like we haven't really been together in a long time."

"Yeah, I-I know, I miss being with you like that," Monroe replied when he realized that Nick was talking about sleeping together. No wonder he wanted to have an easy dinner.

"Well when I finish up here, I'm all yours," Nick said with a smile.

"I can't wait. Listen, Nick, I've gotta go. But I love you, okay? I love you so much." Monroe pressed one hand to the holes in his chest, the pain increasing immensely with every second.

"I love you too. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Absolutely. I love you."

"I love you...see you in a little while."

Nick hung up his phone, which was the only way it was ended on Monroe's end; he wasn't strong enough to hang up. Once Nick was gone he started shaking, tears streaming down his face as he fought for air through lungs filling with blood. His heart was hardly beating and the pain was too much as he cried "Nick, Nick", with every last ounce of his being.

The second time he was approached by Bauerschwein, a light rain was falling from the sky. They didn't leave space for a third.


	2. The Third Encounter

Monroe was absolutely everything to Nick. Once they met and fell in love, he had no idea how he ever lived without Monroe. Before he moved into Monroe's home, he had trouble sleeping without him. But if Nick thought that sleeping apart was hard, it was nothing compared to simply existing without Monroe. That was hell. The air in his lungs felt like it was made of razor blades, and he felt like someone had hollowed him out and filled him with lead. Living without Monroe could only be described as absolute agony.

Nick got a week off from work, and what time in that week he didn't spend asleep, he spent watching TV and only eating food he could have delivered. After having pizza for dinner the third night in a row, he had to sleep on the bathroom floor because he kept throwing up into the toilet. He only managed to get himself into the shower when it was absolutely necessary, meaning that he couldn't stand the feeling of his skin anymore. But when he had to be back at work, he went.

Nick did much better on his first day back than anyone in the precinct had expected him to. It was a slow day, so he laughed along with jokes and seemed generally happy. When Wu ran to McDonald's, he stopped and asked Nick if he wanted anything, figuring he would say no but wanting to offer regardless. Nick perked up at that, actually requesting a meal.

"It is so nice to finally eat something other than pizza or Chinese," Nick told Hank as he shoveled fries into his mouth. Monroe had always hated McDonald's so it was okay, he could eat it without burning holes in his throat.

When work did pick up, Nick worked cases like he never had before, like it had always run in his blood but he was just now beginning to bleed. He took mental notes of how people were killed, what mistakes led to the killers getting caught, and which ones got away. He worked in silence unless he was spoken to, and found killers in record time. Hank noticed the change and even questioned him about it one time.

"I'm just throwing myself into my job," Nick assured him, which wasn't a lie. He was throwing himself into the work because it brought him closer to Monroe's killers, and finally having revenge.

Monroe's homicide case had gone cold, and Nick wasn't allowed to work on it himself during work hours unless he had free time, which he scarcely did. So every waking moment that he didn't spend at work, he spent looking into it himself. The house that he used to share with Monroe had been turned into a Bauerschwein information center, essentially. The living room was filled with books and personal notes, and he knew everything that he possible could about this particular Wesen kind, so it all came down to finding the select few who had caused Monroe's death.

Nick's lifestyle had become a strict routine, and he had practically become a robot. While his living room had been turned into a research center, the kitchen was always littered with dirty dishes and takeout boxes, and the bed upstairs was never made. The sheets needed to be washed but he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to wash away the memory of the last time he had kissed Monroe good morning.

Despite his new life as a dead man walking, and his desire for revenge, Nick did a great job of keeping everyone else oblivious to it. He went over to Hank's house after work a few times, drinking a few beers and watching whatever game was on like everything was normal. Hank thought it was.

There weren't a lot of Wesen willing to be friends with Nick. He had Bud and Rosalee, and sure there were some people he knew because of Monroe, but they didn't trust him as far as they could throw him. When Monroe was killed, Nick had Bud and Rosalee on the lookout for the Bauerschwein who had done it, and made them swear up and down that they would call him anytime, night or day, if they found anything.

When the call came at 3 in the morning, Nick was dreaming about the first time he and Monroe had said 'I love you'. They were lying on that very bed on a chilly Wednesday night, wrapped in the sheets and just enjoying being together. They both had a bit of wine in them but that wasn't what drew it out, although it did make it easier to say. Nick was tracing patterns in the fabric of Monroe's shirt when he said it. Monroe didn't hesitate to say it back. When his ringing cell phone pulled Nick into consciousness, he had to lie there and compose himself before he could answer it.

"Nick, it's me, I mean it's Bud. I tried calling you just a moment ago and I got your voicemail so I wasn't sure if I should call you back, I mean if you didn't answer because you were sleeping that's good, you need to get plenty of sleep, but I knew you would want to know this right away so that's why I'm calling again."

"Bud, what is it?" Nick said, sitting up straight in bed.

"I think I found them. The Bauerschwein, I mean."

Half an hour later, Nick and Bud were standing in the road, watching the only house on that street that still had lights on at that hour. There were a couple of cars in the driveway and they could occasionally see movement behind the drawn curtains, but couldn't make anything out.

"Are you sure they're all in there?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes off of the house.

"I-I'm pretty sure, I mean unless any of them left while I was calling you, but I think they're all still in there. I've been watching them for a few hours, and I don't know why they've all gotten to together here, but they have. What are you going to do, Nick?"

"They killed Monroe, Bud. I'm gonna give them what they deserve."

Without another word, Nick pushed past Bud and walked steadily towards the house. His handgun was at his side, and he had a knife with a 6-inch blade in his hand. It wasn't much up against six Bauerschwein, but it was enough.

The third time, it poured.


End file.
